As The Months Go By
by Joi of my life
Summary: Watch as Ty and Raven go from best friends to full on lovers. See there relationship through its best and at its worst.


RPOV

"Come on Rae, just get up," whined Ty as he stood over me. I rubbed my eyes and glared at him.

"Why is it so important for me to get up?" I asked.

"Cuz I need someone and Rocky is sleeping."

"Then why me?" I asked while pulling the covers to my chin. He yanked the covers back.

"Because you are my best friend and if you were in my shoes, you would do the same."

I threw the covers off my body and slowly got up. "Fine, I will go outside with you, but you owe me. Please go, I have to change."

"Okay, meet me outside." With that, Ty exited thought the fire escape and quickly made his way to his floor. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 6 in the morning. I groaned. The things I do for Ty Blue. I took off my pajamas and slid on a sweat suit, some boots, a coat, a scarf and gloves. I stepped outside to see Ty waiting for me.

He pulled me into a hug and murmured, "You're the best." My cheeks started to feel warm. I pulled away. "Let's go to the park."

When we got to the park, the ground had so much ice on it that I had to walk so slowly or else I would fall. I almost fell and I was prepared to hit the ground, but it never happened. Instead I felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked up to see Ty smiling at me. I straightened myself and hid my face behind my curtain of hair. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," Ty said. The thing is… I have a crush on Ty. I thought it was no big deal, but it kept progressing. My heart sped up and I tucked my freezing hands in my pockets.

I looked at Ty and I felt something moist and cold it my face. I wiped the snow and glared at Ty. He was grinning mischievously while holding a snowball in his hand. I took off sprinting after him. I recognized where we were running and I knew it was a hill. I panted as I ran uphill desperately trying to catch up. When I finally reached him, I was out of breath and in no condition to throw anything. I looked at Ty's hand to see that he was holding a sled. He sat down and yelled back, "Come on."

I made my way towards him and sat behind him, grabbing onto him. "After I get my breath back, you are going to pay," I muttered to him. He scooted forward a bit and the next thing I knew we were flying down the hill. I clung to Ty tightly and buried my head into his back. Then he lost control of the sled and she hit a rock. We went flying from the sled and we tumbled around in the snow. I giggled as we tumbled and got in all fours. I heard Ty's laughter and I finally opened my eyes. I opened my mouth in shock as I saw that I was hovering over Ty. We were dangerously close, like one head swoop and we would be kissing.

I cleared my throat and got up. I helped Ty up too. "Are you going to the party Ms. Jones is having later?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Well you do love New Years."

"Of course. A new year to look forward to things." I couldn't help but notice the intensity in his eyes when he said that.

"So same as always? We'll meet up right before the countdown?" Ty asked. Ty and I had the tradition to meet each other at the countdown to be alone.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

_Later…_

When I arrived the party, the decorations still amazed me. Everyone was either talking or dancing or both. The only thing I hated was the fact that my mom put this makeup on me. It was only a little, but I hated makeup. I glided gracefully into the crowd and caught up with a couple friends. I looked up and saw Ty across the room. I gave a warm smile and felt heat come to my cheeks as he gave me a half smile, I looked down and turned my attention to something else.

The party continued with full swing, inching closer and closer to a new year. 15 minutes before the countdown I walked outside onto the fire escape. I was in peace breathing in the cold winter air. I jumped when I sensed someone walk out. I looked up to see Ty leaning casually. "You really meant it when you said you wouldn't miss this for the world," he said while smirking. I blushed slightly.

"You know I never go back on what I say," I said. Then we busted out laughing. He sat next to me and grinned at me. When it was only a minute until the start of the countdown, Ty looked at me. "Do believe that thing were if you kiss someone on New Year's Day right after the countdown, that you have good luck?"

"I don't know for sure, but considering the fact that you and I haven't had our first kiss yet, the person would seem pretty lucky to me."

"You still haven't had your first kiss?"

I shook my head looking a little sheepish. Inside I heard the faint sound of the countdown growing smaller. "45…44…43…"

"I have someone in particular that I want to do it with?"

My hopes and heart were diminishing. "Who?"

"You know her very well. I have liked her for a long time and I think it's time I confess."

"Oh. Well Good luck," I said blandly.

"30…29…28…"

"So can you tell me who this mystery girl is?"

"You will find out by the end of the countdown." I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I turned away.

"15…14…13…"

Ty stood up with me following. "Well I guess I should get to my girl."

"10…9…8…7…6..."

"Yeah you should," I said as a tear slid down my cheek. I thought he would leave, but he stayed and stared into my eyes.

"5…"

One step closer…

"4…"

Another step…

"3…"

Hand on my cheek…

"2…"

A grin on his face…

"1!"

A soft pair of lips connected with mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt the cold touches of snow fall on my face. We both pulled apart and I looked up at Ty.

"Ty?"

"Yeah?" he asked while pressing himself against me.

"I think I know who the girl is," I said while grinning. He shook his head at me chuckling and captured my lips again.


End file.
